


No More Lumpy Custard

by Freedom_Shamrock



Series: Adrinette April 2018 [11]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Comfort, F/M, Family, Fluff, adrienette - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-26 00:39:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14390484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freedom_Shamrock/pseuds/Freedom_Shamrock
Summary: Adrien wakes up from a nap to find his new family has a surprise for him.





	No More Lumpy Custard

**Author's Note:**

> Adrinette April prompt #19 partners
> 
> This immediately follows "Taste of Freedom," from the Hugdrien series, but will mostly make sense if read independently.

"Hey Kitty, wanna wake up?" Marinette asked, gently jostling the mattress to see if that was enough.

"Huh?"  His eyelids fluttered a bit before properly opening.  "Princess?"

She smiled and reached out to caress his cheek.  "Nice nap?"

He blinked in adorable befuddlement.  "How long did I sleep?"

She shrugged.  "Don't freak out, okay?  But you went down for a few hours," she explained, squeezing his upper arm once before decending the ladder.  "I know you meant for it to be a cat nap and all, but you haven't been sleeping well, and I know how tired you are."  The stress of the change in living arrangements, though most of that was good stress, was enough on its own, but then he had his father randomly sending him threats.

Adrien groaned as he pushed himself out of bed.  "I have so much homework…" he mumbled.

"Actually, I think we're going to just set that aside for tonight," she said, wondering how he hadn't noticed the noise downstairs.  Her parents' apartment wasn't large, and their friends were not exactly being quiet. "We have more important things to do." She handed him a brush.  "But maybe de-Chat your hair, first."

"Seriously.  What's going on?" he asked, leaning over the mirror to fix his hairstyle.

"It's a combined celebration and war council," Marinette said.  "Come down when you're ready."

"Cele… what?  Princess?"

She giggled as she scampered down the stairs.  Alya and Nino were setting the table, a much more crowded affair than usual.  It was a little strange to see Chloe in the kitchen talking with her mother, helping prepare something, but it would have been wrong to leave the other girl out.

"Okay, so we have soup out and the bread," Alya said.  "Where's the man of the hour."

Adrien came down the stairs then.  "Nino? Alya? What are you…  **Chloe** ?"  Adrien stood at the bottom of the stairs looking around as though he were a little lost.  "How long did I sleep?"

"It wasn't that long son," her dad said, closing the apartment door as he came in carrying a cake box.  It wasn't time to reveal that yet, but she could hardly wait. "We just work fast."

"Adrien!" Chloe said happily.  "I'd give you a hug but my hands are all covered with fruit."

He gawked at her.  "Uhm…"

"Of  **course** I'm helping," the blonde went on.  "We're celebrating your new family.  I wouldn't miss this if Hawk Moth himself showed up at the door."  She frowned. "And seriously, if there's an akuma tonight, I'm going to go hunt that man down and toss him into the Seine."

Nino crossed the room and swung an arm around Adrien's shoulders.  "Dude. Why didn't you tell me you were moving in? I'd have been happy to help."

"It was… kind of sudden," Adrien admitted.  That was a colossal understatement. "I had a fight with my father, you know.  After he came back from Milan." He shrugged, clearly at a loss for words.

"We felt he'd be better off here," Tom added.  "And it's not like he wasn't sleeping over most of the times Gabriel was gone anyway."  He winked at Marinette, and she just shook her head.

"Duuude," Nino teased, gently punching his best friend's shoulder.  "You've been holding out on me."

"To be fair, Mari has been pretty tight-lipped with me, too," Alya pointed out, shooting Marinette a serious look.  "We will be having a chat about what kinds of information we disclose at our next girl's only lunch, miss." It was a promise and a threat all combined in traditional Alya form.

"Ooh," Chloe said eagerly.  "Can I come? I want to hear all about your disgustingly sweet romance."

Alya laughed.  "I'll be sure to invite you."

"Oh god," Marinette grumbled.  "Can we not?"

Alya shook her head.  "No can do. And how is it you withheld all sorts of juicy relationship deets until  **after** Adrien moved in with you?  And it's your  **parents** that are doing all the spilling?"

"My parents need to learn not to talk quite so much," Marinette muttered.  "And you're getting off the subject. We're not here to talk about our relationship."

"Or your sex life?" her mother asked.

"Absolutely not," Marinette said firmly.  "We're here to celebrate Adrien's move toward happiness."  She gestured to him. "And then we're going to team up to discuss how we can counter Gabriel's continued efforts to be the world's driest most crumbly tartlet filled with under-ripe berries."

**Author's Note:**

> 30 minute speed write
> 
> Feel free to visit me over on [Tumblr](http://freedom-shamrock.tumblr.com/). If you have constructive feedback or need to discuss an aspect of this story, I've found that sort of thing tends to work better via direct messaging or asks than the comments section here.


End file.
